


Ugly Christmas Sweater (Not in a contest, just in general)

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar Part II [14]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Finn made Poe an ugly sweater and for some reason, he won't stop wearing it





	Ugly Christmas Sweater (Not in a contest, just in general)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QianLan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/gifts).



> For QianLan, who suggested "I knitted you this sweater and it's ugly but you have a crush on me so you start wearing it every time we meet up"
> 
> I know I'm more behind but I'm busy af so we'll see how it goes

Finn raised his eyebrows when he saw Poe come into the coffee shop, once again wearing the ugly sweater he had made him. On one hand, he was glad that Poe was still wearing the sweater, but he was starting to get suspicious about it. Finn had no disillusions about his knitting ability. He knew damn well that he wasn’t very good at it. He had only started in November, back when he was recovering from a back injury and finally had enough time to discover a hobby. He wasn’t great, which had been very obvious when he bit off more than he could chew: trying to knit Poe a sweater.

It had seemed like a good idea at first, knit Poe a really good sweater, show him that he cared about him, and show that he was really cool. Poe didn’t know he could knit, it would be a nice surprise. 

Well, it  _ would  _ have been a nice surprise. The sweater turned out lumpy, and the snowman he had attempted to put on it was terrible. It was crooked, and it’s face looked like something out of a horror movie.

Finn had actually been planning on burning it and just buying Poe an ugly sweater, but Rey had stopped him, managing to convince him that Poe would appreciate the gft. She had been right, of course, Poe actually seemed to love it, but it was almost weird that he was wearing it so much.

Finn had given it to Poe almost three weeks ago, with an awkward smile and a few apologies about the state of the sweater. Since then, they had met up to hang out a few times, and everytime, Poe had been wearing the sweater. Finn was starting to wonder if Poe didn't like the sweater, but he didn't want Finn to know that.

“Hey buddy!” Poe called when he got close, sitting across from him.

Finn smiled. “Hi there, Poe. How are you?”

Poe smiled, sitting across from him. “I've been good. Been running around like crazy trying to get everything done before the end of the year, but I’ve been doing good. What about you?”

“Oh, you know,” Finn shrugged. “Just busy. I’m glad I’ve finally got some off time to hang out.” 

Poe grinned at that. “I feel the same way, buddy.” His name was called up at the counter, and he gave a little apologetic grin before going to get his coffee. 

Given the chance, Finn let out a little hum, letting his mind wander back to the sweater. Poe was always wearing that sweater, and Finn was sure that Poe didn’t like it that much. The only article of clothing that Poe wore constantly was his leather jacket. And he loved that jacket. But Finn was sure that Poe didn’t  _ love _ this sweater. He sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face and shaking his head.

Maybe Poe didn’t like the sweater. Finn couldn’t blame him, although it did sting just a little bit. And he wasn’t sure if he felt reassured or not by the fact that Poe was trying to protect his feelings. On one hand, he didn’t want Poe to tell him that he didn’t like the sweater to his face, but on the other hand, he didn’t like the idea that Poe was forcing himself to wear a sweater that he couldn’t stand just to make Finn feel better.

“Uh, hello? Earth to buddy?” Finn blinked when he saw Poe in front of him, tilting his head a little.

Finn shook his head a little and offered a little smile. “Right sorry, just zoned out.”

Poe frowned a little bit at that. “You okay, Finn? You aren’t too busy are you? You’re getting sleep and all, right?”

Finn laughed. “Yes, Poe, I’m getting plenty of sleep. You worry too much for someone who made ramen with Red Bull.”

“It was one time,” Poe grumbled under his breath. “But still, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Finn sighed after a moment. “Poe, you don’t have to wear that if you don’t like it.”

Poe blinked, needing a moment before looking down at the sweater. “What? Oh, no, I don’t dislike it! I actually really like it!”

Finn raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Okay, it’s a little…”

“Ugly?”

“It’s not ugly!” Poe protested. “It’s different, honestly. I mean that. But I like it, I really do like it, and I love the fact that you made it for me, that you thought of me for this. Even if it’s a little lumpy and stuff.”

Finn chuckled. “Well, I’m glad you like it. I mean, ‘it’s the thought that counts’ is the oldest line in the book, but I’m glad you like it.”

“Ialsolikeyoutoo.” Poe said suddenly, all in one breath, before clearing his throat and standing. “So, how about I get us some scones, huh? I think they’re doing a deal on scones, and they’ve got some holiday flavored ones. Those would be good, huh? I’ll pay, it’ll be my treat.”

Finn blinked before reaching out to grab his hand. “Hold on there, flyboy. You can’t get away that easy. You like me?”

Poe looked sheepish, looking down at his feet. “Yeah… I like you… A lot.” 

Finn grinned at him. “I like you too.”

It seemed to take a moment for the words to register for Poe and he blinked. “Huh?”

“I like you too.”

“Oh.” Poe stared at him for a moment before letting a grin break out over his face. “Wait, you like me?”

“Yes, flyboy,” he laughed. “I like you.” A thought occurred to him and he grinned more. “Hang on, was one of the reasons you were wearing this sweater so much because you liked me?”

Poe looked sheepish and his face was growing warm. “So!” he blurted out, “How about those scones?”

Finn threw his head back with a laugh. “Scones sound great, Poe,” he said, shaking his head fondly, watching as the other made his way to the counter.


End file.
